leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Befördern (Beschwörerzauber)
|0|-19}}}} Befördern war ein Beschwörerzauber, welcher einen Belagerungsvasallen in der Nähe in eine mächtigere Einheit verwandelte, diesen heilte und stufenabhängige Zusatzwerte gewährte, sowie das gesamte Gold, das diese Einheit verdiente, dem Ausführer des Beschwörerzaubers vermachte. Ein ähnlicher Effekt kann heute mit dem Gegenstand erzielt werden. __Toc__ Strategie *Wenn die meisten gegnerischen Champions sich auf eine Lane oder Eroberungspunkt konzentrieren, konnte ein Vasalle in einer anderen Lane befördert werden und so das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Vasallenwellen zu Gunsten des Anwenders wenden. Diese Strategie funktioniert besonders gut gegen solche Gegner, die nur auf das Champion-Symbol auf der Minikarte schauen, so dass sie wahrscheinlich nichts von der Bedrohung des verstärkten Belagerungsvasallens bemerken, da dieser nicht speziell auf der Minikarte hervorgehoben wird. ; Klassische Spielmodi *Anders als im Dominion Spielmodus, wird nicht das gesamte Leben des Vasallens regeneriert. Die Defensivwerte erhöhen aber effektiv das Leben des Vasallens und daher sollte mit der Ausführung von nicht zu lange gewartet werden. *Die Verwendung von auf einen Belagerungsvasallen gewährt diesem folgende Verbesserungen bis zum Tod: :: + 50% verstärktes Angriffstempo :: + (Championstufe x 5) + 20 Rüstung :: + (Championstufe) + 10 Magieresistenz :: + (Championstufe x 100) + 100 Leben ;Dominion Spielmodus * It is advisable to Promote a super minion that is near death, so its health may be fully recovered, therefore utilizing the full potential of the summoner spell. * The anti-turret cannon is a great neutralizing unit. For best results, a player can voluntarily stand right next to the enemy minion spawn point. In order to attract the next minion wave so it does not slow the promoted minion's march towards the enemy capture point. * Do not promote a super minion that is heading to the nearby allied capture point, unless that point is going to be neutralized by the enemy immediately. If the destination is void of battle, the minion will simply die to the nearby spawn point. * Pay attention if there is more than one super minion nearby. Move closer to the super minion you want to promote (with lower health and marching to the enemy capture point) before activating the spell. Bemerkungen * The super minion spawned by destroying an enemy inhibitor in classic mode cannot be promoted. * The promoted minion will give its host gold and score upon getting a kill, but not experience if the host stands too far from the slain enemy. * Note that if there are two siege minions in the vicinity, Promote will be used on the closest one, regardless of if it has been promoted already. This may result in wasting Promote on an already promoted siege minion. * Kills by a promoted minion do not trigger and the passive from . * Promote was originally a summoner spell for the Classic mode which metamorphosed a regular minion into a siegerider. However, it was later removed along with the siegerider in the V1.0.0.63 patch due to abuse in Promote stacking, resulting in unstoppable pushes. ** This is no longer an issue since promote will now only promote siege minions. Video und Audiosequenz *Dieser Inhalt steht leider momentan nicht zur Verfügung. Patch Historie Aufgrund von geringer Beteiligung am Wiki kann die Aktualität der Patch Historie nicht gewährleistet werden! den nächsten verbündeten Belagerungsvasallen, erhöht dessen Angriffsreichweite, Leben, Rüstung und Magieresistenz. *Abklingzeit auf 180 Sekunden festgelegt. *Erfordert Beschwörerstufe 8 auf der Kluft der Beschwörer anstelle von Beschwörerstufe 1. V0.9.25.34: *Lebenspunkte pro Stufe erhöht auf 160 von 150. V0.9.22.7: *Während dem abklingen der Fähigkeit verursachen normale Angriffe 15 zusätzlichen Schaden an Gebäuden. V0.8.21.110: *Abklingzeit reduziert auf 270 Sekunden von 300 Sekunden. Juli 10, 2009 Patch: *Grundlebenspunkte auf 400 von 600 verringert. Juni 19, 2009 Patch: *Schadensaura erhöht auf 18 von 15 Schaden. *Rüstungsaura erhöht auf 35 von 30 Rüstung. Juni 12, 2009 Patch: Neugestaltet *Der Schwächungseffekt wurde entfernt. *Hat nun eine nicht stapelbare Schadensaura von 15 Schaden und eine Rüstungsaura von 30 Rüstung. Juni 6, 2009 Patch: Ein Partikelfehler wurde behoben. *Das zusätzliche Leben pro Stufe wurde von 250 auf 150 verringert. *Eine 33% Schadensverringerung für Schaden von Türmen wurde hinzugefügt. Mai 29, 2009 Patch: *Der Schaden eines Vasallens wurde von 50 auf 75 erhöht. Mai 23, 2009 Patch: *Das zusätzliche Leben pro Stufe wurde auf 250 von 200 erhöht. Alpha Woche 5: *Das Leben eines Vasallens wurde von 2000 Gesamtlbenspunkte auf 600 Grundlebenspunkte + 200 pro Championstufe erhöht. Alpha Woche 2: *Der Lebensbonus wurde erhöht, aber der Schaden eines Vasallens wurde gesenkt. }} Weiteres zu Beschwörerzaubern